Mama's Spaghetti- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: I had an idea, and this fic is summarized by four facts: 1. Adrien has been modeling since before the show starts. 2. Vincent won't stop talking about 'mama's spaghetti' in photoshoots, but mentions nothing of the sorts for the class photo. 3. Kids are hard to watch when both of their parents leave. 4. I can't write Italian accents for the life of me XD Rated T cause I'm paranoid


Vincent was good at his job. Despite his over-enthusiasm, he did his best to make all of the models he photographed at ease and happy.

However, this would be the first time working with a little kid without a parent nearby.

Adrien Agreste's wide green eyes were full of tears, and Vincent could understand that the boy had a very close bond with his mother, who had to leave for her job as the main actress in a movie. His father, who had dropped him off here, had been very apologetic about leaving Adrien in Vincent's care.

However, an emergency had come up and Mr. Agreste had to go and take care of it personally, and had taken Nathalie hurrying behind him and sending Adrien a sympathetic look. Adrien's bodyguard also clearly had no idea what he was supposed to do with the crying child, so it was up to Vincent to help him.

Now, as an Uncle, he knew just how hard it was to get a child comfortable without their parents around. He had to think of something- something only the two of them would get.

Perhaps a happy memory with his mother, seeing as the little boy looked closest to her.

He knelt down to the boys out.

"Hello 'zere, Adrian." He said, his accent thick and drawing the boy's attention.

"He-Hello." The boy managed to get out shyly through his tears.

"Adrian, I have a, uh, queztion for you, and I want-a you to answer wiz'-a whatever you want, yeah?" The boy nodded. "Now, I want you to tell-a me 'ze funniest 'zing you have ever done with-a your mother, yes?"

The blonde's green eyes instantly sparkled with joy as he giggled.

"Oh-ho-ho, do I hear a funny story?" Vincent asked, and Adrien giggled again. "May I have 'ze honor of hearing 'zis joy?"

"Mother wanted to make spaghetti once." Adrien admitted shyly, rocking on his feet as he looked down. "I wanted to make some with her, so we both went to the kitchen to make some."

"And?" Vincent asked. "How did it-a go?"

"We spilled all of the noodles on both of us." Adrien giggled again. "Mother and I were covered in noodles and sauce, and when Father found us he said that we weren't allowed in the kitchen ever again."

"What did 'ze noodlez' taste-a like?"

"They were really good!" Adrien said happily. "They were the best!"

"Alright, Adrian." Vincent began. "I want-a you to go over 'zere and 'zink of your mama's spaghetti, okay?"

"I don't know." Adrien looked over at where the shoot was taking place (by the fountain), and saw all of the cameras and adults there. He shyly stepped away, and Vincent placed a hand gently on the boy's shoulder.

"I promize it will be-a lotz of fun." Vincent promised, and Adrien looked up at him hopefully. "If you want, you can-a focus on me and your mama's tasty spaghetti, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes, and when we're-a all done your mama and papa will be-a back, and a-ready to take you home for 'zome more tasty spaghetti, yes?"

Adrien giggled again and nodded, beaming happily at Vincent.

"Now, go on." Vincent urged, redying his camera. "And don't-a forget of mama's spaghetti- of how wonderful and delightful it-a tastes!"

Adrien outright laughed at that and rushed over to where the shoot was, and Vincent quickly followed the little kid, continuing to spout on about mama's spaghetti and how delicious it was. All of his colleagues might've given him weird looks, but it was getting the job done.

When Mrs. and Mr. Agreste had returned, Adrien happily ran over and tugged on his mother's arm.

"Mother, can we have spaghetti for dinner tonight?" He asked excitedly. "I've been a really good boy! Can I, can I, can I? Pleeeeeaaaase~?"

When Gabriel and Emilie both sent Vincent amused looks, the photographer merely shrugged.

"The boy-a loves hiz' mama's spaghetti." Was all he said.

0837508728570837582737580273085708237507238758237572

"Alright, we will take a small break." Vincent sighed, and Adrien's face didn't change as he walked over and sat down on one of the benches- hands in his pockets and his eyes dull. They were already running late because makeup took a while to help him with his composure, but Vincent and the others working there all agreed that this was the last thing that the model should be doing.

Especially since his mother's death was only a week ago.

What Gabriel was thinking with locking himself up and forcing his son to continue to work, Vincent couldn't tell you. No one could, and though it was nice for Adrien to be out of the house, a Photoshoot was the last thing he needed.

Vincent fondly remembered when he had first worked with the boy, and an idea came to mind.

This would either work, or it would make things worse.

Vincent kept his fingers crossed.

He slowly walked forward and sat down beside the depressed and grieving blonde, remaining silent for a moment.

"It iz' 'ard, iz' it not?" Vincent asked, leaning back and looking up at the sky as Adrien finally looked up at him. "Lozing 'zomeone."

Adrien deflated more than he already was.

"Yeah." His voice was low and a little hoarse, probably from crying. It was also defeated sounding, and held no emotion but sadness.

"But we-a make a promize." Vincent continued, looking down at Adrien as the twelve year old looked up at him as well. "To 'zose who pazzed on- to keep their-a memory alive!"

Adrien perked up a bit at that.

"How-" Adrien cleared his throat when it broke. "How do we do that?"

"By-a 'zinking of 'zem fondly." Vincent smirked a little and nudged Adrien a bit. "Like remembering Mama's Spaghetti." Adrien rolled his eyes, he had grown out of that a while ago, but a smile twitched on his lips.

"Vincent…"

"Remembering how much-a fun you had making and-a eating mama's spaghetti." Vincent grew more animated as he spoke, his voice growing in volume as well the wider his gestures. "Eating mama's spaghetti- remembering all of 'ze fun 'zat you had when she waz'-a t'zere to feed you mama's spaghetti!"

Adrien snickered, and Vincent poked his finger into the area right in front of where the boy's heart beat in his chest.

"You can-a keep that promize in here, by remembering mama's spaghetti." He concluded, and when Adrien smiled at Vincent, the photographer could tell that it was an actual smile.

"Thanks." Adrien finally said, placing a hand over his heart as his eyes grew distant. "I… I needed that."

"Now." Vincent stood up and brushed invisible dirt off of his pants. "I believe we have a photoshoot full of-a mama's spaghetti to take down, yes?"

Adrien rolled his eyes, but stood up anyway as that small smile remained in place.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

When Vincent looked over the photos from the shoot later that day, he knew that they weren't the best. He didn't care, though.

That boy's happiness was hope enough that the next photoshoot would be better.

And, hopefully, that boy's life too.


End file.
